majin_bonefandomcom-20200213-history
Visitors From the Darkness
Visitors From the Darkness (闇からの訪問者, Yamikara no Houmonsha), is the first episode in the Majin Bone anime adaption series. It originally aired on April 3, 2014. One day a normal high school student's life is changed forever when aliens attack. Our hero Ryuugin finds his world turned upside-down when he decides to help protect the earth. He soon learns of the 'Bone Cards' which allow for you to equip an armor. To everyone's surprise, he has found a rare card. Dragon Bone Overview The episode is an introduction to the Majin Bone universe and some of the features within it. The main focus is introducing the main characters and beginning the story of Majin Bone; mainly Shougo Ryujin and his friend Saho Shimatani. It also introduces two sides of Bone Fighters that oppose each other and their interests with the events that Shougo becomes involved in. Summary 4 dark figures cloaked in armour appear in the night sky in front of the moon; followed by a fifth. They descend to the city below and crash into the ground, causing a gust of wind which tears through the streets and creates a dust cloud. The armoured figures emerge from the dust cloud in a large crater left in their wake. One of the figures gestures to another, who nods in response. Suddenly 3 other figures appear standing on the roof of a building; also cloaked in armour. One of them presses a button and a black sphere expands around the crater and disappears along with the figures. Suddenly they all appear in a blue space with floating transparent blue cubes and a digital-like basic environment. The two sides engage in combat between each other, one of the figures who's in browny-green armour and in the group of 5 attacks the blue shark-like figure on the team of 3 but he swiftly blocks and throws his assailant to the ground. Two others engage in combat, a spider-like brown and purple armoured individual from the team of 5 tackles a rather large brown rhino-like individual from the 3 man team. The rhino quickly blocks the spider's attacks and slams his palm into him. A green tiger-like representative from the 3 man team attacks another green mantis-like individual from the other team, the two exchange blows. The two groups battle hectically and seemingly with equal strength despite the numbers. The two groups split off and the 5 man team disappear from the space they were transported in, the other 3 remain in the space and the shark collapses to his knees. He checks a small hand-held gadget with a timer on it, it reaches zero and they're transported back to the crater via the black sphere again. The group of three are revealed to being 3 males; a blue long haired man, a man with a red mohawk with squinted eyes and another man with brown bushy hair. Characters *Dark Spider *Dark Bee :: Apis *Dark Mantis *Dark Scorpion *Rhino :: Tyrone *Shark :: Luke *Jaguar :: Antonio *Tyrone *Luke *Antonio *Shougo Ryuujin *Tomoko Ryuujin *Kengo Ryuujin *News Announcer *Saho Shimatani *''Shougo's Classmates'' *''Shougo's Alien Woman'' (fiction/imagination) *''Shougo's Class Teacher'' *Momotaro *Kiyoko Shimatani *Dragon :: Shougo Ryuujin | debut = *Dark Beetle *Dark Spider *Dark Bee :: Apis *Dark Mantis *Dark Scorpion *Rhino :: Tyrone *Shark :: Luke *Jaguar :: Antonio *Tyrone *Luke *Antonio *Shougo Ryuujin *Tomoko Ryuujin *Kengo Ryuujin *News Announcer *Saho Shimatani *''Shougo's Classmates'' *''Shougo's Alien Woman'' (fiction/imagination) *''Shougo's Class Teacher'' *Momotaro *Kiyoko Shimatani *Dragon :: Shougo Ryuujin }} Major Battles Trivia *This is the first episode of Majin Bone that aired.